


Morning After

by saffrondawn



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam woke to a sharp pain in his shin and wanted to push Opal away but she would collide into Ronan. Adam didn't want to wake either one too early. He got up from the bed and saw his two invalids.</p><p>---</p><p>Day 2 Prompt: "Morning After"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Adam woke to a sharp pain in his shin and wanted to push Opal away but she would collide into Ronan. Adam didn't want to wake either one too early. He got up from the bed and saw his two invalids.

After last night's supper, Opal screamed at the top of her lungs before vomit poured out of her mouth. Ronan scrambled for a deep pot while Adam rushed to Opal's side to comfort the crying girl. She was able to continue her vomiting while Adam held the pot under her head as Ronan carried her to the bathroom.

For the next two hours, Adam and Ronan alternated between getting Opal water or sitting by her side until finally everything was clear. When her eyes started to droop, Adam picked her up but Ronan stopped him.

“Where are you putting her?” he whispered.

“Our bed,” he whispered back and headed toward their bedroom. Ronan raced in and pulled the comforter and sheet back so Adam could place her in the center. Opal stirred a little before settling into a deep sleep. Ronan signaled he was going to clean the bathroom while Adam gathered the items they may need in the night and placed them between his and Ronan's sides of the bed. Making sure Opal was still asleep, Adam found their pajamas and went to find Ronan.

He was in the middle of the bathroom, glancing around, trying to find something else that needed to be picked up. Ronan grabbed the pajamas handed to him and got to changing. They both sped up the process and hurried into the bedroom to see Opal still asleep.

They both grabbed pillows to form a barrier between themselves and Opal. Ronan had called Adam one morning to tell him how he thought a bomb had gone off in the house but discovered it was Opal moving around while she slept. Somehow she was able to kick holes into the wall next to her bed. The pictures of the damaged wall Adam received made him laugh so hard he started to cry as he was heading to class. Opal was definitely a product of Ronan Lynch's mind.

They were able to get a few hours of sleep before Adam woke up to the sound of retching. Even with a sleepy mind, he could process Opal was fast asleep but the other side of his blanket fort was an empty space. He padded his way to the bathroom but had to close his eyes as the bright lights of the bathroom light burned his retina.

“Ronan?” Adam croaked out as his eyes adjusted and could see the curved back of his boyfriend kneeling in front of the toilet. Quickly, Ronan was vomiting until he was gasping for breath. Adam kneeled next to him and rubbed his back. He knew the rubbing wouldn't make a difference but Ronan needed to know he was there when he could breathe again.

After ten more minutes, Ronan sat back on his heels and fell onto Adam's chest. He was trembling a little from the forcefulness of his vomiting. Adam waited a few more minutes until he was sure Ronan didn't have to be near something to catch his illness.

Slowly, they stood and Ronan hissed as the blood flow returned to his legs. Adam helped him limp to the bedroom and lay him down. He pulled the blankets up to his chin as Ronan snuggled into the pillows. Adam lay down in his spot and found himself drift off to sleep.

Until Opal kicked him awake and there he watching over the two sick people in the house. He didn't understand what made them sick and not him but that didn't matter. They were asleep after spending a terrible night with limited power.

He didn't mind watching them sleep because of the rareness of the days, of when he needed to return to school, but didn't matter. Adam was the Barns with Ronan and Opal and he was content.


End file.
